


My last request

by Pakrete



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakrete/pseuds/Pakrete
Summary: An abandoned house where dust ruled as masterOn a table, a notebookInside, a goodbye
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: MeruKomu Madness





	My last request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domestic Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646131) by [Chyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyme/pseuds/Chyme). 



> this represents the famous notebook found by "a hunter" in the Chyme's story  
> it is a personal representation  
> if you don't know the original story, see my notebook as a trailer that will make you want to read.
> 
> discretion recommended ;)

«Au lieu de cela, il note le manque de désordre, les tas de nourriture non consommée, avec du blé et de la farine inutile, tous deux détériorés par le liquide vert foncé qui se répand sur les sacs dans lesquels ils se nichent. Et puis son œil attrape un livre, ses pages chevauchent sur la bosse d'un stylo coincé entre les deux comme un signet improvisé. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> each image reflects an idea, a thought, a wish
> 
> because small drawings make great stories, I take responsibility for this artistic choice


End file.
